Cool Guy
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Un pequeño... drabble? Viñeta? I dont know. Pero trata de la manera en la que Kara obtuvo su chaqueta. Espero les guste.
**Pequeña viñeta que explica como Karamatsu btuvo su chaqueta de cuero.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personas de Osomatsu-san no son de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Anything here**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

El golpe en tu rostro te hizo perder el equilibrio, así que caíste de sentón, manchando tu pantalón negro con la humedad del piso. Aún seguía lloviendo.

Quienes te estaban golpeando eran unos chicos con los que compartiste clase.

Ese día era un día antes de la graduación, finalmente tú y tus hermanos se graduaban de preparatoria, y aunque ninguno tenía planes para seguir estudiando la universidad, ya era una dicha graduarse de la preparatoria.

Ese día cayo de tu casillero una carta, ya era tarde y tus hermanos ya se había retirado, o estaban despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Tú te emocionaste, pensando que quizá alguna linda chica quería confesar su amor por ti, pero nunca tuvo valor. Así que aprovechaba ahora que estaban a un día de graduarse.

E la carta te citaban en un local de la zona comercial, no muy lejos del parque donde tus hermanos y Chibita solían jugar cuando más chicos.

Sonreíste de pensar en una posible confesión, aunque habías} sido el actor principal de las obras de teatro, en realidad no eras muy popular con las chicas. Tal vez porque era un poco tímido y afeminado, como te decían tus hermanos.

Pero no era como si te desagradara ayudar a tu madre con los quehaceres de la casa, te gustaba limpiar, barrer, lavar trastes y ropa, cuidar de las plantas, y sobre todo, cocinar. Quizá debieras ser un poco más "asertivo".

Tan perdido estabas en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de un grupo de chicos que iban detrás de ti.

Finalmente llegaste al puesto de revistas y esperaste por la supuesta chica. Sin embargo otra cosa paso.

Te tomaron por las manos desde la espalda y taparon tu boca para asegurar tu silencio. Tratabas de liberarte pero era en vano. Eran cuatro tipos contra un solo tú.

— Ya no eres tan valiente sin tus hermanos, ¿ah? —te decía el tipo más grande, te sacaba fácilmente dos cabezas de alto.

Seguías luchando por liberarte, eran cuatro chicos de tu club de teatro. El que hablo primero se llama Isao, tenía el cabello negro y era bastante alto e intimidante, era buen actor, pero por su físico siempre tenía rol de villano. El rubio teñido que estaba sujetándote de los hombros era Makoto, la mano derecha de Isao, era siempre un extra en las obras. El que tapaba tu boca era Sadao, iba un curso menor a ti, no era mal actor, pero siempre robabas el rol principal, lo malo de Sadao era que es muy poco agraciado físicamente con su cabello rojo fuego y rostro plagado de pecas. Y finalmente el que sujetaba tus piernas para evitar que patearas era Yoshito quien se ocupaba de las escenografías ya que era muy bajito, apenas y te llegaba a la altura del pecho, además de su apariencia femenina con su rostro bonito.

— ¿Asustado Karamatsu?, ahora pagaras por haberos robado los roles principales, debieron ser nuestros en primer lugar —y diciendo esto saco una navaja del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón negro.

Los cinco vestían aun su uniforme, pantalón negro y camiseta de manga corta blanca.

Te removiste más fuertemente mientras Isao se acercaba a ti con esa cosa en mano, Makoto te tenía bien sujeto ahora de las manos, Sadao y Yoshito solo se regodeaban con tu mirada de terror, el ultimo aun sujetando tus piernas para que no patearas a Isao o Makoto.

Tú te removías aún más desesperado, finalmente un corte en tu mejillas te hizo gritar de dolor, pero la mano de Isao te silencio nuevamente, no querían atraer gente al callejón.

Sadao empezó a abrir los botones de tu camiseta mientras Isao hacia otro corte, esta vez en tu oreja. La sangre ya fluía y tus lágrimas ya estaban presentes en tus ojos, la mano de Isao te impedía decir nada.

Aparentemente querían tomarte fotos comprometedoras y tirarlas desde lo alto del auditorio en la ceremonia de graduación de mañana. Sería su máxima venganza contra ti.

Y te sentías tan débil, ojalá hubieses sido más deportista en vez de hacer cosas de "niñas" como Osomatsu te decía en burla.

Entonces entre Makoto y Yoshito te retuvieron en el suelo mientras que Isao usaba la navaja para romper tu camiseta blanca y hacerla jirones.

Cuando la camiseta quedo arruinada Isao sacó su celular para tomarte un par de fotos, ya estabas totalmente temoroso, cerrarse los ojos.

Entonces el sonido de un fuerte golpe te hizo abrir los ojos. Frente a ti había un muchacho lto, rubio y de piel bronceada. Él estaba golpeando a los chicos malos.

Cuando el último de ellos, Isao, cayó inconsciente, el se acercó a ti, teniéndote una mano.

— _¿Are you okay, lil bro? —_ por su asentó podías darte cuenta que era un extranjero, un americano (*) para ser precisos.

No estabas seguro de lo que dijo, pero asentistge mientras llorabas de alivio.

El acarició tu cabeza suavemente.

— _Err... Don't cry little guy, thats so lame_ —reiste levemente, ni idea de lo que dijo tenías— Todo estar bien —te decía en un extraño japonés,ero era reconfortante su rasposa voz.

Al verlo de cerca debería tener unos 20 años.

El vio la manera en la que estabas, así que se sacó su chaqueta negra de cuero y la puso sobre tus hombros, te sonrojaste.

— _You're strong buddy, don't forget it_ —decia revolviendo tus cabellos. No sabias que decía, pero sentías que trataba de consolarte.

—Err... Tankyuu —le respondiste en un extraño inglés.

El sólo rió.

Te acompaño fuera del callejón una vez te pusiste bien la chaqueta de cuero negra, la cual te quedaba bastante grande.

Cuando cruzaban la plaza apareció un chico también extranjero pero pelinegro con un mechón teñido de verde.

Hablaba en inglés con el rubio.

Parecía que se iban a ir, así que te acercaste y tomaste al rubio por su blanca camiseta sin mangas.

—Err.. Tisis yours —decias inseguro.

El río de nuevo.

—No, ahora ser tuya, se un _cool guy_ —te dijo en un japonés pasable, su amigo solo reía.

Ambos extranjeros se fueron por el ocaso.

Pensaste que el rubio era el tipo más genial del mundo. Sonreiste felizmente, pensando que te gustaría ser igual de _cool._

Lo decidiste, serias un tipo fuerte y cool como el rubio. Eso serias sin duda.

Y así, regresaste a casa y aquella chaqueta negra se convirtió en un tesoro para ti.

De un chico _cool_ a otro chico _cool_.

* * *

 **(*) Los japoneses, y en si otras personas de otros países, tienden a llamar a los gringos "americanos" y no estadounidenses.**

 **Escribí mal las palabras en inglés de Kara ya que los japoneses apestan bastante en el inglés.**

 **Bien, esto es una viñeta?, un drabbles?, I dont know, pero se me ocurrió mientras reveia el capi 16 💜💜**

 **Quien sabe, quizá así Karamatsu se volvió "cool" XD**

 **Si se preguntan porqué era "afeminado" antes, es porque leí en un lado que Kara era el que ayudaba a su madre en los quehaceres, era el más limpio, además de tener esa amabilidad tan roba Hearts 💜. Y estaba en el club de drama, me lo imagino así, luego de su encuentro con el tipo cool es cuando se volvió más "macho XD.**

 **Ese es mi headcanon 💜**

 **Si les gusto apreciaría si dejan un review, nos vemos en otro shot, tengo un par de ideas 💜**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
